The Legend of µ's
by Seiryuu28
Summary: Based off of the Phantom Thief and Officer Minami doujins I based it off them with some twists to it. Its also not going to make sense/not very cohesive, because I'm kind of jamming a whole bunch of my story ideas together. I'ming on it being a KotoEli (mostly KotoEli), UmiEli, and NozoEli story with some RinPana, NicoMaki, HonoUmi and TsubaHono in it. This is my first fanfic btw.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Phantom Thief! Stop right there, you're under arrest!" A grayish haired girl yelled pointing her gun at a blonde haired girl.

"Ahh, is that so?" The blonde haired girl stood up with a bag of diamonds in her hand. "You know that's not a very nice way of showing yourself to me, especially after saving your life a couple days ago," she said, shaking her head as if ashamed.

"Well neither is stealing! And I had to be saved because of your actions!" The grayish haired girl replied, as she puffed out her right cheek.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay here and talk, I unfortunately must be getting back home. Now if you'll excuse me," the thief said before bowing while throwing a smoke grenade on the floor.

"Don't run away just because I proved my point! Get back here!!" The officer shouted flailing her arms and stomping her feet on the ground before running after her. As she was running after the thief, she kept looking around, she was next to a church she was quite familiar with, she turned a corner and ran into a dark blue haired girl. Both of them fell backwards. As the officer focused her sight at the girl, she realized who it was.

"Umi-chan!" The officer jumped up and helped the girl to feet. Umi was wearing her usual white nun outfit.

"Kotori, what are you doing here?" Umi asked her, she looked very nervous and was blushing furiously. She also seemed to be fidgeting alot.

"Umi? Are you okay? You seem nervous." Kotori asked concerned, and that made Umi seem even more nervous.

"I-Its n-nothing really" Umi said. However Kotori knew she was lying, but decided to let her off the hook.

"Have you seen the Phantom Thief Elichika?" Kotori asked changing the topic. However she saw Umi's eyes widen and flush a crimson red. "Huh? Umi-chan?" Kotori asked noting how flushed she was.

~A few minutes ago~

Umi was getting ready to go home after taking care of the alpacas that lived in the back of the church. However it took her longer than she thought it would take. It was already 11 PM by the time she finished up going to church with the other sisters and taking care of the alpacas. As she was heading home she heard a familiar voice close by.

"Get back here I said! I know you're here! You're under arrest Phantom Thief!" Umi figured out it was Kotori and decided to find out was going on however as she was nearing the front of the church, someone had turned the corner, right in front of her and before she could yelp in shock or anything the girl took her wrist and pulled her to the corner while covering her mouth. After a couple seconds the other girl released Umi's wrist and mouth. She looked over the corner to see if her chaser had left. Umi looked at the girl, she had blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail and was wearing a black top hat with a blue trim. Her eyes were ice blue and was wearing a monocle on her right eye. She had a blue tie which matched the rest of her outfit and black gloves with blue at the end where it reached her wrist, but what she noticed most was the fact that in the hand where she was holding her wrist she had a bag of diamonds. Then it all came to her. Why Kotori was here, and why the blonde was hiding and trying to keep her quiet.

"Ahh... Phantom Thief Elichika, stealing is bad-" Umi wasn't able to finish her sentence as a pair of lips met hers. Icy blue eyes stared into her own shocked amber eyes.

"Quit talking" the blondes smooth yet cool voice said as she had a finger over her mouth. Umi began to flush furiously.

"That girl is still on the other side... Be patient and hold still until I say it's okay to go," Umi said without looking at the other girl still overwhelmed about what happened to her a little while ago. Her face felt hot and her heart was beating so hard and fast she thought it was going to explode. Then after awhile she told the other girl it was okay to run away, and so she did.

~back to present~

"Umi!" Kotori shouted shaking her shoulders bringing her back into reality. Umi then snapped out of it and decided to tell her everything that had happened to her as Kotori listened she began to get a little angry and as Umi finished her story, Kotori's fuse broke.

"That womanizer!!" Kotori shouted.

"Huh?" Umi tilted her head as question marks and sweat drops surrounded above her head. Kotori noticed what she had said aloud and covered her mouth.

"Aahhhh it's not what you think Umi-chan!" Kotori flailed her arms in a defensive position. Umi watched as Kotori was flailing her arms, embarrassed by her remark and couldn't help but laugh. Kotori was surprised by this but then also burst into laughter.

"I'm home" Eli said as she walked through the door she had changed her clothes into regular ones so she didn't give out her secret.

"Welcome back onee-chan!" A girl who was younger and had lighter hair than Eli's blonde hair exclaimed happily as she walked over to greet Eli.

"Hey Alisa, how's mom doing?" Eli asked her younger sister as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Her condition hasn't changed," Alisa said with a sad tone "the next bill is coming tomorrow" she added. "What are we going to do? We don't have the money to keep paying for mom's hospital bill and we can't let her die either!" Alisa started sniffling. Eli crouched down in front of her and wiped a tear off of her face. She looked at her with soft eyes as Alisa continued to sniffle.

"Of course we can't let her die, but we can't let ourselves die either," she said smiling.

"T-then w-hat can...we do? Alisa looked up at Eli as stood up.

"I'll figure something out... I promise" Eli looked out the window of their apartment thinking back to the diamonds, but also about Minami Kotori. I guess I'll have to wait a little while before making you my target. She thought. She looked back at Alisa who had calmed down and was also looking out the window. The next day Eli went off on her own to trade in the diamonds for money at the black market. Once she was done she went to the grocery store and bought ingredients she would use to make dinner that night. When she got back there was mail at her door one of which was the medical bill from her mother. She looked at the bill in disbelief. The price had raised by nearly $10,000 dollars. Making it $100,000 to pay, $100,000 which she didn't have. Of course the money from the diamonds gave her alot of money's worth, but having to buy groceries to eat and paying the other bills in the apartment, she was left with $70,000 she was short of $30,000. I could go rob somewhere again...But that would mean I have to leave Alisa again...And if I'm caught...Then... She didn't want to think about getting caught she had to do this for her family. She clutched the bill in her hand and headed to Alisa's room.

"Onee-chan?" Alisa looked up from her desk where she was doing schoolwork.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to be out again today," Eli told her. Alisa looked sad but then she smiled

"Mhm ok!" Alisa smiled, but Eli knew she was faking it. She walked over to Alisa and pulled her into a hug. Alisa could feel her eyes burning a little as her tears started welling up.

"I'm sorry, Alisa but i have to go in order to make this right," Eli whispered to Alisa despite them being the only two in the apartment. Alisa didn't say anything only nodding her head and Eli let go of her and headed towards the door. She put on her Phantom Thief uniform and began planning where to go.

Authors Notes:

So here's my first chapter I hope you enjoyed it I'm sorry it's short but I didn't really know what to do, because when I first planned to write this I had been planning out way ahead in like chapter 5. So I know that it doesn't make much sense and it's not very cohesive, but I hope that future chapters will be better. I don't own any of the characters, the game (Klab) or the anime, But anyways I don't really know what to say other than that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here, here and here, we'll lower the security in these 3 areas," a girl with brown hair and lavender eyes said. Next to her was a orange haired girl with yellow eyes.

"But why would we do that?" Kotori asked in confusion.

"So we can draw her in those 3 areas and catch her, nya," the orange haired said. Kotori was quite surprised by this well thought out plan.

"Ah that makes sense! Thank you Detective Rin and Detective Hanayo!" Kotori exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad I could be of some help," Hanayo said so quiet it was almost a whisper as she pushed up her glasses.

Sure thing nya," Rin said louder than her partner. Hanayo took the map of the bank and put it into her trenchcoat, while Rin adjusted her houndstooth hat. Kotori pulled up her gloves. Today's the day I will finally catch you, Phantom Thief Elichika! She thought.

~Later that night~

How reckless. To leave the security lower over there I guess I should enter over here Eli thought as she jumped in through a vent. However when she landed she came face to face with none other than Officer Minami.

"I got you now Phantom Thief Elichika!" Kotori said pointing her gun towards her.

"I didn't think you'd outwit me so easily, however... Can you actually catch me?" Eli smirked her icy blue eyes seeming colder then ever.

"Why are you so desperate to do this?" Kotori then asked out of the blue. Eli was taken aback by her question before returning back to her cold expression.

"It has nothing to do with you," Eli replied coldly. Kotori felt a little hurt by her answer, she knew they were enemies, but at the same time she couldn't help but think that there was more to it than just having their cop and robber relationship, especially after Eli had saved her life, and helped her not quit being a police officer.

Why do I feel this way? Kotori asked herself as her heart was beating hard and fast. Eli saw this moment of opportunity to run for it, but when she tried to run something hit her back, she fell to her knees and looked behind her to see what had hit her. Kotori had shot her with a tranq gun, her hands were shaking a little.

I... I...Have to get...Back to Alisa... Eli thought as she tried dragging herself along the ground, but then her arms got numb and she laid there waiting for the tranquilizer to finally go through the rest her body and knock her out, which it eventually did. Kotori let her hands fall to her side lifelessly. She stared at Eli's unconscious body for awhile, before she noticed that her sight got blurry. She blinked and hot tears fell out of her eyes Huh? What's going on? Why am I crying? I finally caught the Phantom Thief, so why? Why am I so sad? Kotori let her tears roll down her cheeks as she covered her mouth to prevent herself from crying harder.

"You caught her, nya!" A familiar voice said. Kotori then wiped her eyes as fast as she could as both detectives walked up to her.

"Is something wrong, officer?" Detective Hanayo asked concerned. Rin went over to Eli and handcuffed her hands behind her back. Kotori shook her head, her eyes stinging a little.

"Does she have to be arrested?" Kotori asked without even thinking. Both Hanayo and Rin looked shocked at Kotori as she said this. They both looked at each other and back at Kotori.

"Well technically I guess she could work under your supervision, but even then it'd still be kind of like paying your time," Hanayo replied. "But I thought you wanted to capture and arrest her and now you finally have isn't that great?!"

"I don't know I thought I would be happy about catching her, but right now I feel so empty, and I think she has a reason for doing all this as well," Kotori said without looking at either one of them as she spoke. Just then a idea sparked inside Rin's head

"What if she became your partner!?" Hanayo and Kotori looked at Rin confused at her suggestion.

"What do you mean by that?" Kotori asked.

"Well I mean she's smart, strong, and athletic, so she could probably help you with your missions and besides she could get alot of money out of it without having to steal, nya!" She replied enthusiasticly. Kotori closed her eyes as she thought about it. It's true what Rin said she is pretty smart, being able to rob all those places without being caught or having any idea what her true identity is and all. And also about the money... Kotori then remembered how serious Eli was when she was trying to escape, normally she would have fun when trying to escape from Kotori, however this time it looked like she wasn't playing around, which bothered Kotori, she wanted to know what was going on with the Phantom Thief.

"I think that's a good idea," Kotori then said as she opened her eyes looking at Rin's yellow eyes.

"Alright then let's bring her to get her signed up to be your partner!" Hanayo said as she helped Rin pick up Eli and bring her to the horse carriage. Kotori was about to follow, but stopped as she saw something fall out of Eli's pocket. She picked it up, it was blank but she turned it over and it showed a picture of 4 people, she assumed to be her family. There was a little girl who looked about 8 or 9, and a even smaller girl was holding the other girls arm. She looked about 3 or 4 years old. It took her awhile to realize the older girl was Eli. She looked at the 2 others whom she assumed were her parents, however she noticed something a little weird, while all 3 of the members were smiling only one wasn't. It was the man, who was probably Eli's father. He wore a stoic face and his eyes looked like it had killing intent, Kotori found this a little disturbing and put the photo carefully in her pocket before following after Hanayo and Rin.

Eli opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. Where am I? She slowly sat up and realized she was in a hospital. It was broad daylight How long have I been out? She asked herself. However she wasn't the only one in the room. In one of the guest chairs, Kotori was softly snoring. Eli couldn't help but chuckle a little. She got out of the bed, cringing by how sore her back was before trying to look for her clothes. She was surprised to see that her outfit from before wasn't there but instead plain clothes, consisting of pants, a red blouse and a hoodie. She grabbed the hoodie and wrapped it around Kotori before putting on the other clothes, which surprisingly fit her. She decided to go out on a little walk to clear her mind a little. When she opened the door she accidentally ran into a familiar blue haired girl. As Umi began to fall down, a strong and sturdy arm wrapped around her back. As Umi came face to face with the girl who stole her first kiss she began to flush all the way to her ears.

"Y-you... W-what are doing?!" Umi stammered.

"Oh so we meet again, I never did thank you for helping me earlier did I?" Eli's soothe voice made Umi blush even more. Eli pulled Umi up so she could stand on her own again. She released her arm from the other girls back, as she took a good look at her. She wasn't wearing her usual uniform. Instead she had a black and white blouse on, mostly black but the collar, cuffs off the sleeves and the area where where you button down the shirt was white. She was wearing a red vest over it, which mainly only covered her torso and not her arms, and finally she was wearing a plaid black and white skirt. Umi seemed to notice Eli staring at her.

"W-what is it?" She asked while fidgeting.

"Mhm? oh nothing I was just looking at how cute you are," Eli responded winking at Umi. Umi turned tomato red by this remark. Kotori started to wake up, she opened her eyes and noticed that Eli wasn't there. She bolted out of her chair and looked around for her. Something dropped off of her back as she stood up, as she turned around to look at what she dropped and saw a red hoodie, she also saw Umi and none other than the Phantom Thief. She also took note at how her red her friends face had gotten. She began walking towards the two. Eli seemed to notice her coming towards them and turned around.

"So Sleeping Beauty is finally awake," Eli teased. Kotori blushed a little but tried hiding it by changing the subject.

"Ahem well Phantom Thief Elichika, I hope you know that you are now taken under custody by me," Kotori told her. Eli just stared at Kotori.

"W-what?! Wait so I'm going to jail?!" Eli asked a little frantically. What about Alisa?Oh crap that's right I need to get back to her!

"Not exactly. You're going to be under custody, but you won't be put in jail , you'll be working with me," Kotori answered clearing things up a little. Eli seemed to relax a little more and let out a sigh.

"So basically I'm being supervised by you until I pay off the money that I had stolen from everyone?" Eli asked as she tilted her head.

"Basically, but you'll also be getting 10 percent of the income, for working with me" Kotori answered. Eli thought about it for awhile.

"Well I guess it makes enough sense to me," she held out her hand. "I look forward to working with you," she smiled. Kotori blushed slightly, but took her hand. Kotori and Eli stared into each other's eyes, and Kotori could feel her heart start beating in her ears and her chest throbbed just by looking into those icy blue eyes. As they shook hands, Umi stood there akwardly as Kotori noticed this she let go of Eli's hand and grabbed Umi by her shoulder.

"By the way, this is Umi Sonoda, she's been my best friend since we were kids," Kotori introduced Umi. "She's a little shy, but once she opens up to people, she's like a whole new person!" Kotori beamed.

"So Umi's your name, huh? It fits you very well, just like the name Kotori does," Eli said. "I'm Eli Ayase, by the way, but I'm better known as the Phantom Thief Elichika," she said introducing herself. Just then there was a knock on the door. Before any of the three could answer, a girl with orange hair with a side ponytail held in a yellow bow helped herself in.

"Hey guys! I just got back from that bakery around the corner, their bread is delicious!" The energetic girl said enthusiastically.

"Honoka! What did I say about just barging in without knocking!?" Umi then said scolding the girl named Honoka. Eli was surprised by the sudden change in Umi's personality.

"Wah!? I didn't think you'd be here Umi!" Honoka said looking a little scared. "Kotori-chan, save me Umi's being scary!" She said as she hid behind Kotori. Kotori chuckled a little.

"Honoka-chan, I think that Umi-chan makes a good point in this situation," Kotori said looking at Honoka.

"Ah! Kotori-chan betrayed me!" Honoka exclaimed.

"I wouldn't exactly call that betrayal, Honoka-chan," Kotori chuckled while closing her eyes.

"It totally is!" Honoka said while putting both of her fists to her chest. Eli couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys sure are interesting," she said before laughing again. The trio looked at each other before laughing along with Eli. However it didn't last long when the door swung open revealing Hanayo and Rin.

"It's an emergency!" Hanayo exclaimed after catching her breath.

"Huh?" All four of the girls said.

"It's an emergency!" She repeated. However this didn't exactly clear things up for either of them.

"Could you explain the situation?" Kotori then said.

"Of course, nya!" Rin said as Hanayo took out a file out from under her arm and set it on a nearby table. The four of them circled around Hanayo and Rin as they opened the file. It was a criminal record file and showed a man with slicked back black hair and a pointy moustache Your typical criminal Kotori thought to herself. His name was Omar Zublo. As she read the offenses of Omar she could hear and see out of her periferal vision as Umi, Eli and Honoka were talking about Eli's first case.

"That was fast, I just woke up and I'm already being sent out on my first case," Eli said.

"Can't help it there's a lot of people who have to be stopped," Umi replied.

"Can we come with as well!?" It seems like there'll be alot of people involved in this case," Honoka shoved a piece of bread in her mouth after she talked. Kotori closed the file and let out a sigh before standing up to face the others.

"Honoka-chan's right there certainly will be a lot of people involved with this case, and they are all skilled killers, so if you want to come then you have to be prepared," Kotori said.

"Don't underestimate us, nya!" Rin said with her cat face.

"T-thats right. We'll show you what we're made out of," Hanayo said nervously.

"Then it's decided, right?" Honoka said.

"I guess so," Umi replied.

"Then... Let's go!" Honoka said raising her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" They all said together while also raising their fists.

Authors Notes:

Well this chapter was longer, I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you liked the way I introduced Honoka, I tried to kind of make her personality match with the real deal. Btw the casual clothes idea came from the outfits they wore in the game, the clothes they wear outside of school uniforms. Also the Omar name came from my brother asking I put the name Omar in my story so yeah, But anyways I think I'm going to stop talking now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Woah! There's so many guards nya," Rin said while looking over a hill far enough away so none of the guards could see them from where they were. Besides the dark had hid them pretty well.

"Ugh it's going to be a pain to get through all of them," Honoka complained.

"You were the one who suggested that we all take on this case together, so stop complaining," Umi said elbowing Honoka in the side.

"But Honoka-chan has a point, it's going to take a while to get through all of these guards," Kotori said. She saw Hanayo slide down the hill towards the way they can from and grabbed the large violin case she had brought with her the whole way here. "I've been meaning to ask, but what exactly is that?" Kotori asked, pointing at the case.

"I guess it's time to show our stuff, nya" Rin said grinning while cracking her knuckles, but this only lead the other four to be more confused. As they continued to watch her crack her knuckles they noticed something strange about her...She was shrinking?! As they watched in astonishment as she kept getting smaller and smaller, they also started to notice that her face also started deforming as her nose and mouth started to stick out more, while her ears disappeared and reappeared on her head, but more pointy and hairy. Her clothes also started to turn into fur, and her eyes changing the shape of pupil from a circle to a little slit that looked like a compressed diamond. They all stared in awe as their fellow detective turned into a yellow cat.

"This way I can get into the castle without attracting attention, nya!" Cat Rin said licking her paw. All of them seemed generally shocked, except for Hanayo who began to open the case, where a sniper rifle was revealed inside the case.

"Wow! I never thought you'd be the type to wield this kind of weapon Hanayo-chan!" Honoka looked surprised inside the case.

"Kayo-chin's full of suprises! She has so many other abilities, unlike me, nya" Cat Rin stated. However Hanayo didn't say anything, she continued assembling her sniper. Once she was done, she took off her glasses she turned around and her usual soft and kind expression was now replaced with a strong and cold expression. Her lavender eyes were also glowing a little.

Can you hear me? Hanayo's voice said inside all of their heads.

Woah! Thats so cool! Telepathy! Honoka's voice had also seemed to reach all of their heads too.

This is pretty impressive Umi thought

I never knew telepathy actually existed Kotori thought.

Ahem getting back on topic, now that we've got the telepathy, we can now talk and strategize without the enemies from hearing us. I'll stay up here and take out as many as I can, but you all have to also play your part, as for Rin you infiltrate the castle and report back to us for upcoming guards and try to find their leader, Omar Zublo Hanayo thought while loading her cartridge

Right, nya, then should I go before you guys, nya? Cat Rin stood up and looked at Hanayo with her sharp yellow eyes.

That'd probably be a good idea, just be careful. Hanayo replied while cocking her sniper.

Of course, I'm more worried about you though, nya. Rin thought.

Don't be, I'm not the one in the front lines, Hanayo replied as she looked through her scope now go. Rin went over the hill towards the castle as the guards ignored her.

"Great, it's another cat," one of the guards said as Rin passed by.

"Well less rats I guess," the other guard said as the cat went into a small hole in the wooden gate.

I can't believe that worked, Eli looked at the gate where Rin went into.

Save the amazement for later, right now we have a mission to do, Hanayo said sharply.

I kind of miss the old Hanayo-chan the one with glasses, Honoka thought forgetting about the telepathy. Hanayo turned towards her and glared at Honoka as she put her hand in front of her mouth remembering that everyone could hear her thoughts.

Idiot, Umi said looking at her. Kotori chuckled a little before grabbing her gun. She noticed her hand shaking. She wasn't used to these kinds of missions, normally she just had to arrest the person, that's how most of the cases were but occasionally they were asked to kill their targets. This was her first time getting this kind of mission, and she was terrified of the thought that she had to have blood on her hands. Eli seemed to notice Kotori's nervousness and put her hand ontop of both of Kotori's shaking hands. She realized Eli's hand was also shaking a little.

"It's going to be okay, they wouldn't make us kill for no reason, these guys can't be stopped even if we were to arrest them," Eli said in a calm voice, she squeezed Kotori's hand before making a soft smile at her. Kotori's hands were still shaking but less than before. She nodded her head, and Eli let go of her hand, despite the fact that both of them wanted to stay like that longer.

Honoka, transform! Umi thought after turning away from Eli and Kotori.

Right! Honoka replied as a similar situation as before with Rin happened, only Honoka grew bigger and wider and her ears were in half circles rather than triangles. As Honoka was now replaced with a orange bear, Umi went on her back and summoned a bow made out of water. Kotori herself summoned out her pet bird, Chun as it landed in her hands.

"Chun!" Chun said. Kotori petted it's head.

"Ok Chun, I need you to go into your third stage," Kotori requested it.

"Chun!" Chun replied, as it jumped off of Kotori's hands and spread its wings. As it did it's wing span started to to grow from its original span to being at least 50 feet. It looked a little funny at first, because it's body hadn't changed form, only its wings. Then it's body started to change its beak becoming much sharper and longer and the eyes becoming the size of baseballs. Chun now stood there majestically, as all of the girls watched in astonishment, Kotori giggled a little and petted Chun's beak.

"I need you to take out the guards that are in the towers can you do that?" Kotori asked.

"CHUUUN!" It's now loud and low voice said.

"What was that?!" One of the guards asked, pulling out his sword.

"Crap! Let's move!" Umi shouted. Honoka roared in reply before running down the hill, meanwhile Hanayo had already taken out 2 of the guards who were about to report to the castle about their attack. Kotori'shands had stopped shaking as she grabbed her gun and went down the hill to also charge at the guards. Eli then moved down the hill looking at her hand before clenching it into a fist and continued to run towards the guards empty handed.

Not now I can't use it yet, she thought.

What? Use what? Kotori asked as she looked away to shoot a guard in the head.

Oh sorry, nothing, Eli replied as she grabbed a sword from one of the fallen guards. She went up to one of the guards and made a diagonal uppercut to him, slicing his chest as blood spurted out. Eli then went into the next guard she could find and took them out as well.

"Take this!" One of the guards yelled from behind Eli.

Crap! Eli thought, as she began to turn around the body fell ontop of her, she took a few steps back to regain her balance and saw a arrow stuck in his back, but it soon disappeared as it turned into water.

"Are you okay?" Umi said as she ran over to Eli as guards who were going to attack her were whacked by Honoka.

"Y-yeah, I'm just kind afraid of the dark, so I'm not as concentrated," Eli answered rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Umi blinked a few times.

"But didn't you normally steal at night?" Umi asked a little confused.

"Well yeah bu-" Eli started to say before she was cut off.

Hey what're you two doing down there?! Hanayo stated as she shot another guard down.

S-sorry! Both Eli and Umi replied before going their separate ways into the battle.

There's more guards coming, nya! Rin thought as she was dodging getting stepped on by one of the guards. Once she got away from the stampede she made her way down the wide and empty halls of the castle. The walls were made of stone so it was kind of cold and as Rin was stepped there was a soft patter that bounced all around the walls, proving its emptiness. As she walked she heard something loud above her.

"CHUUN!" Rin stopped and looked up.

What was that, nya!? Rin still stood there looking up.

That's Chun, my pet bird, she heard Kotori say. Although Rin began to wonder how she couldn't have noticed something so big traveling with them on their way here. It's a long story, Kotori then thought. Rin decided to leave it that as she began walking again.~Outside the castle~

Guys I think I'm starting to reach my limit, Honoka thought panting before whacking another guard.

I think I am too, Umi said as she shakily shot an arrow at a guard.

I won't be able to keep this up, Hanayo said their telepathy connection started getting worse. Eli slashed another guard, before putting her hands on her knees while panting, but not for long as another guard came up to her ready to attack.

Chun is reaching his limit too, Kotori thought as she looked up where Chun was beginning to have a harder time flying.

Somehow none of us are injured though, Honoka thought to herself as she returned to her human form and was now attacking with a fire sword she had summoned.

"Just how many of them are there!?" Umi shouted as Hanayo's telepathy connection broke.

This Omar guy must have a lot of money to be able to hire this many people, Eli thought as she weakly slashed at a guard, he easily parried her attack and slashed down and hit her left shoulder. Eli winced in pain, and kicked the guard in the stomach before using her good arm to stab him through the chest. She then brought her right hand up and to her shoulder as blood seeped between her fingers. Umi pulled her bow back as she created another arrow made of water. Her breath got shaky as her energy started to seep out of her, she let the arrow fly and missed her target. Umi cursed under her breath as she started to create another arrow. The guard used this as an advantage and ran up to her as he swung his sword and cut her left thigh. Umi began to lean more onto her right side as the blood started to ooze out of her leg. She took the arrow she made and stabbed the guard in the chest deep enough to reach his heart. Hanayo coughed out some blood in her hand.

Dammit we're starting to lose our position, Hanayo said looking at her hand. I need to communicate with Rin, if I can get the telepathy connection going for at least a minute or two that should be good enough, Hanayo thought to herself as she tried to concentrate. Honoka kept slashing her fire sword, but she was starting to get tired again.

My bear form took too much out of me Honoka thought as she slashed at another guard. I want some bread... I want some of Yukiho's tea... Honoka began to let her guard down and a guard came up from behind her. Honoka turned around and parried his attack, but he overpowered her and slashed her arm. Honoka squeezed her eyes shut from the pain and thrust her sword up knocking the guards sword out of his hand, Honoka then stabbed his stomach with her sword. Kotori had gotten to the point where she didn't need to close her eyes to kill anymore. She had run out of ammo from her pistol and now was attacking with one of the guards swords. She swung her sword to the ground while creating a wave of air to knock out some of the guards. Kotori began to lose hope as more guards rushed out.

This is hopeless, She thought as she looked around to look as she and her friends were being pushed back. She swung her sword down at a guard, but he dodged her attack and slashed her side. Kotori yelped a little but, put her hand out in front of the guard while using her wind to knock the guard into two others. Kotori fell down on one knee and clutched her side she could feel the warm liquid on her hand. Hanayo closed her eyes painfully as blood started to come out of them. She concentrated hard trying to reach Rin and the others with her telepathy.

~Back inside the castle~

Rin felt a shock in the back of her head.

Kayo-chin? Are you okay? Rin thought as she stood up from where she was standing.

Well I'm not dead if that's what you mean, Hanayo thought.

I guess that's something, nya Rin thought.

Did you find Omar? Eli thought as she slashed another guard

I think so, nya Rin looked ahead where there were three doorways.

What do you mean 'think' Umi thought as she shot one of the guards swords as an arrow.

There's three passageways, each leading somewhere different I assume, nya Rin thought looking at each of the passage ways, from where she was standing there three walls each wall had a passageway in it.

Can you tell us where to go? Hanayo asked.

One sec I'll show you where to go, nya Rin closed her eyes and concentrated on the way she came from as she did the other five felt a tingling in their heads. Then as Rin finished her pathway each of them got mental images as where to go, until it reached where Rin was.

Alright let's move out Hanayo thought as she opened her eyes and wiped the blood off of her.

Right! The other four said as they each knocked down the guard they were currently fighting as they ran towards the wooden gate that Rin went into. Honoka was the first one to make it in, followed by Umi and Eli, Kotori slashed at another guard who was in her way before going inside, Hanayo was the last one in due to having to run from all the way to the hill. Once they were inside Kotori made Chun retreat, where he reappeared back in Kotori's cupped hands.

"Good boy," she said before Chun disappeared in a fade of light.

"Alright let's keep moving," Hanayo said breaking their telepathic communication. As they all walked down the empty stone halls. Kotori looked at everyone's condition, Hanayo looked worn out and it there was some dried blood on her face, but otherwise she looked fine. Honoka's arm had blood that soaked through her clothes and hand as she held it walking down, Umi had a cloth tied around her thigh and some blood had seeped though it. She looked over at Eli, who was holding her shoulder as blood went between her fingers. Kotori herself was holding her side where she had been slashed. They walked in silence all the way to where Rin was. Rin was back in her human form and ran over to Hanayo and the others.

"Are you okay, Kayo-chin?! You didn't overdo it again, did you? Rin asked concerned taking both of her hands into hers.

"I'm fine don't worry, Rin-chan," Hanayo replied squeezing Rin's hands. Rin nodded as if understanding and let go of Hanayo's hands. She looked at the others.

"Alright, this is where we're going to have to take our separate ways, there's six of us so two people for each passageway," Rin said looking at each of them.

"Umi?" Honoka asked looking at Umi.

"Guess I've got no choice," Umi said being dragged along by Honoka. Honoka observed each of the passageways before making her choice to go into the one on the right.

"Let's meet back here alright?" Honoka said looking behind her. All of them shook their heads in agreement and with that Honoka and Umi went into the passageway as they were engulfed in darkness. Eli got shivers up her spine as she noticed how dark the passageways got. Hanayo and Rin went into the path straight ahead. Which left Kotori and Eli with the one on the left. Eli hesitated as she looked at the dark hallway, there seemed to be no end, Kotori looked at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned as she saw Eli shake.

"Y-yeah...I'm just afraid of the dark," she replied as her stomach did somersaults. Eli felt something soft and warm touch her hand, she screamed and looked down to see Kotori's hand.

"Oh I'm sorry I just thought that if we held hands you'd be less scared," Kotori said as she began pulling her hand back, but Eli grabbed it back again.

"I-It's okay, I was just a little startled is all," Eli said holding Kotori's hand. With this Kotori nodded her head.

"Then shall we get going?" Kotori asked with a smile. Eli nodded and smiled back as the two of them went into the dark passageway together.

~On the other side of the passageway~

"Hmmmm? It seems like we have some unwanted guests coming," a girl with red hair and purple eyes said twirling her hair with her index finger, she was sitting on a throne and was holding her head in her hand on one of the armrests.

"It's seems like it," a girl with black hair and pinkish red eyes said looking at the passageway was. "Guess we should take care of them," she continued as she smirked. The other girl on the throne also smirked sadistically.

"I guess so," the red haired girl said.

Author's Notes

Hope you liked the chapter! The idea of having each character with an element/ability came from the Eevee x Love Live! crossovers and the Honoka being a bear and Rin being a cat came from their animal attributes. Also in case you don't know what their abilities are

Honoka- Element: Fire - Ability: Shape shifter (bear)

Umi- Element: Water

Kotori- Element: Air - Ability: summon Chun

Hanayo- Ability: Telepathy, and has a split personality when she takes off her glasses

Rin- Ability: shape shift (cat)

But anyways hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Kotori and Eli slowly made their way down the dark hall. Both of them saw a dim light and as both of them walked closer and closer to the light, they finally entered a room that looked like a throne room, there were lit torches around the room. There were stairs that led up to the throne chairs, however someone was already sitting in one of them. It was a girl with red hair and sharp purple eyes. She was sitting with one leg crossed over the other and was holding her head with her left hand, and with her right hand she was twirling her hair with her index finger. The other chair was empty though. Kotori took a pistol she received from Hanayo beforehand and pointed it at the girl. However the girl justed stayed in the same position as before not even flinching, her cold eyes stared into Kotori's, as two leopards emerged from behind the girl's throne, they both sat at each of her sides. Kotori noticed that she wasn't the same as the other guards, she seemed much more skilled than all the others, and considering the fact that all of the guards were skilled killers, made her even more terrifying.

"Y-you're under arrest!" Kotori stuttered. The girl looked at her gun before letting go of her hair and flicking her finger up towards the gun. Suddenly Kotori's gun flew out of her hand and skidded across the floor.

Telekinesis Eli thought as she watched what had happened, but she kept getting the feeling that there was someone else other than the three here. She closed her eyes concentrating on trying to see if there was anyone else. Kotori looked at Eli as she closed her eyes, then looked back at the other girl, who was still sitting there. Eli sensed something above her coming down right onto Kotori, she opened her eyes.

"Watch out!" Eli said pushing Kotori. Kotori fell down from Eli's push as she turned around to face Eli her eyes widened as she saw Eli. Her left arm had been severed off, and blood was spurting out of her arm, as a girl with long black hair and reddish pink eyes walked towards Eli. She sliced her knife up so fast that it didn't even seem like it moved. Eli was in too much pain and shock to even scream as her right leg was also cut off from her body, she coughed out blood as Kotori sat in horror as all this took place, her legs felt like jelly. Eli fell onto on knee, she looked up at her attacker and saw her eyes had no light in them. The girl had a pink scarf wrapped around her, that she pulled up over chin as she raised her blade again. Eli closed her eyes as the girl swung down and slashed her right eye. Blood flowed down her face. Kotori then screamed as she summoned Chun. Chun flew out of her hands as he began to transform, but then he just disappeared. What? Kotori thought. She threw her hand out at the girl with black hair, and tried to summon out wind to blow her back, but nothing happened.

Why?! Why won't it work?! Kotori then heard the girl with red hair laugh sadistically.

"How does it feel to have your power nullified?" She asked Kotori as Kotori's eyes widened. "Nico, leave that girl alone she's practically dead anyways," the girl said waving her hand dismissively at Eli. The girl known as Nico knocked Eli over before walking over to the other girl.

"You're no fun, Maki," Nico said as she walked over to Maki.

"By the way, did you really think you could arrest us?" Maki said coldly looking back at Kotori. Kotori didn't say anything she just sat there staring at the two.

They're way too strong, we're going to die, Kotori thought as she looked over at Eli, she was unconscious and there was a blood puddle around her, she's still bleeding. She's lost too much blood, Kotori thought as she stared at her. Maki let out a sigh.

"You're not making this very fun for us, if you don't do something soon we're going to have to kill you," Maki said smirking, but Kotori just sat there, her hope drained from her. "I guess I'm going to have to make you move," Maki looked over at the leopards. "You can feast now," she said looking at her leopards. They licked their lips as they walked towards Kotori, but she still sat there. One of the leopards lundged at her and bit her arm. Kotori screamed in pain as the leopard bit down into her flesh, she tried to shove it off, but it's grip was too strong as it's teeth dug deeper in her flesh. She closed her eyes and screamed again.

"That's more like it," Maki said smirking as she stood up. The other leopard bit into Kotori's other arm as Maki went down the stairs towards Kotori, Nico following behind. As the leopards held her down, Maki stopped in front of her. Kotori's eyes lost their light as Nico pulled out her bloody knife, she held it up ready to bring it down to finish Kotori off. Kotori closed her eyes and waited for the knife to end her life.

Eli opened her eyes and looked around however she was surprised to find out she was in her home, but then she saw herself in her bed, she was much younger than herself. Oh I'm in a dream...No a memory...and of all memories it had to be this one. She then saw herself get up to go to the bathroom. However she also woke up her little sister to help her go to the bathroom due to her fear of the dark. As they both went downstairs they heard some glass break.

"You useless wench! I told you to buy me some more beer while I was gone! Can't you do anything right?!" Her father's voice had said. By the way he sounded she knew he was drunk. Alisa gripped Eli's arm as she hid behind her older sister. Eli walked slowly and carefully into the kitchen as she saw her mother on the ground there broken glass everywhere and her mom's head was bleeding. She instantly knew her father had hit her mother in the head with a beer bottle. His eyes were burning with fury as he grabbed another bottle of beer and was about to hit her again Eli's eyes widened and her legs suddenly moved as she ran towards her father, leaving her sister behind. She grabbed her father's wrist with both of her hands.

"What are you doing here?! Get off of me!" He tried shaking her off but surprisingly for a 8 year old her grip was strong. He then finally threw her off as her back hit the wall, her father then grabbed her neck with his hands, suffocating her. Eli began to panic as she realized she couldn't break free from her father's grip. Alisa's eyes were wide with fear and her mother couldn't move due to her head injury. I've got to do something. Eli felt her conciousness slowly slipping from her as her hands fell limplessly at her side. Then suddenly she fell to the ground, she started to catch her breath.

"Onee-chan!" Alisa said after finally getting her father off of Eli.

"You damn kid!" Her father yelled as he backhanded Alisa, the force so hard it caused her to fall on the ground. As Eli saw this she became enraged, she looked around her and saw a broken bottle next to her and grabbed it. She ran towards her father and whacked her father in the back with it, he sharply turned around and grabbed her face and threw her to the ground. Broken glass scraped against her skin and she started to bleed a little. She sat up as she held her head in her hand, her head felt light-headed and dizzy. Her father on the other hand went over to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed one of the kitchen knives.

"I've had enough of this," he growled his eyes glowing with rage. Eli's eyes widened as she saw knife and tried to get up, only to fall again. Her father then tried to stab her, but she dodged the blade, however it cut the side of her stomach, along with the fabric of her clothing. She yelped in pain and clutched her side to attempt to stop the bleeding as she leaned against one of the cabinets. Her father came again, this time he grabbed her so she couldn't dodge the blade. Eli closed her eyes while putting her arms out trying to defend herself, but nothing happened. Slowly she opened her eyes to reveal her father looking shocked, but with lifeless eyes, her eyes widened as she saw a icicle sticking out of her father's chest. Did...Did I do that? Eli looked at her hands as a cold mist came out of her hands. That's right...This was when I promised myself never to use this ability...But...I have to...Protect her...

Suddenly a wave of ice started to cover the room, icicles started popping up from the ground towards Nico and Maki.

"What the hell?!" Nico said as she jumped away from a icicle that was about to hit her. Maki also jumped back as her leopards let go of Kotori as they also retreated. Kotori opened her eyes to see the room covered in ice and icicles shooting from the ground.

"W-what is this?" Kotori asked as Maki and Nico were dodging icicles. She looked over at Eli who was attempting to stand up as her arm and leg were still spilling out blood. Then ice began covering both her severed leg and arm as it made a replica made of ice. With her new limbs she now stood up, and ran towards Nico, as she summoned a ice sword into her hand. Nico pulled out her knife, but Eli knocked it out of her hand.

"Crap!" Nico shouted as she was incased by ice only having her head and hands sticking out of the ice chunk.

"Nico!" Maki said, as Eli ran towards Maki, Maki threw her hand out and nullified Eli's ability, making the room unfreeze along with Nico and Eli's fake arm and leg, but as soon as Maki nullified Eli's ability, Chun reappeared into his third form knocking himself into Maki as Eli fell on the ground. Before Nico could react Chun also rammed into Nico sending them both flying into a wall.

"CHUUN!!!" Chun roared as Kotori grabbed her gun that was on the floor and pointed it at both of them.

"You're under arrest! She yelled before reaching behind them and handcuffing both their arms and legs. Once she finished she ran towards Eli, who was face flat on the ground. She turned her over while she rested Eli's head in her lap and saw her still breathing, her right eye was still bleeding, but her leg and arm had stopped bleeding for the time being. Kotori let out a sigh of relief as she stared at Eli who opened her eye, her ice blue eye staring in Kotori's yellowish orange eyes. Kotori smiled softly at Eli.

"Are you okay?" Kotori asked looking down at Eli.

"Never been better," Eli replied sarcastically. "I don't know about those two though, she said looking over at Nico and Maki, who seemed to be arguing.

"This is all your fault!" Maki said looking at Nico.

"Mine?! You're the one who said 'not to bother finishing her off because she was dead anyways'! " Nico retorted.

"Well it was your fault for not just killing her right away," Maki said looking away.

"Hmph, it was your idea to make them suffer for coming in here," Nico said also turning away. Eli chuckled a little at their arguing. Kotori looked back at Eli who sat up on her own and turned to face Kotori.

"What is it?" Kotori asked as Eli had an idea.

"Let's recruit them!" Eli said as she smiled at her.

"What!? Why!?" Kotori shouted surprised. "They almost killed us both, not to mention the fact that you got your limbs severed off!" Kotori said opposing her idea.

"Well as true as that is I feel like we can negotiate with them," Eli replied. "Besides don't they look like they'd be alot of fun to have on our team?" Eli asked but this only left Kotori more worried.

"You must've hit your head really hard when you fell down," Kotori said. "But...If you think it's a good idea I guess I'll go along with you," she then smiled full heartedly. Eli's eye widened as she looked at Kotori's smile, then her eye softened as she smiled back at her. Kotori then stood up and helped Eli up by putting Eli's arm around her shoulder. As they walked over to the duo, Nico looked over at them.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Nico asked.

"They said we're under arrest, idiot" Maki said looking back at Nico.

"S-shut up! I know!" Nico said annoyed looking at Maki.

"There's no need for you two to argue," Kotori said waving her free hand. "We're going to make a deal with you actually," This made Nico turn back to them with one eyebrow raised.

"Say what now?" Nico asked confused.

"What kind of deal?" Maki asked just as confused as her partner.

"We'll tell you later once we meet up with the others I guess," Eli said looking at Kotori as she nodded her head.

"Great, there's more of you guys?" Nico complained. Kotori and Eli decided to ignore Nico's comment as Kotori unlocked the handcuffs on Maki and Nico's feet. As Chun disappeared back into Kotori's hands the four of them made their way back down the passageway.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Eli said.

"I hope they're doing better than us," Kotori said as she looked at Eli's missing limbs and her own shoulders where she had been bitten. She looked behind her to see Maki and Nico still bickering with each other, and Maki's leopards following behind her.

Please be safe, everyone Kotori prayed as she continued down the darkness.

Author's Notes

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it's shorter than the last chapter, but I hope you still liked it even though it may be a little cheesy.

Btw an update for their powers

Nico- ninja/assassin Element (unknown so far)

Maki- ability: nullify others powers, but can only nullify one power at a time, can summon her leopards, and has telekinesis

Eli: Element- Ice

So now we've got Nico and Maki revealed as well as Eli's ability/element so all that's left is Nozomi. Well either way I hope you're liking my story so far, and thank you for all of your support, just knowing that people are reading my story gets me happy so thank you for reading my story even if it is lame. And I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! Also by the way after I publish my chapters I go back and read over it for mistakes and correct it, so if there were any mistakes in the previous chapters that I missed before I probably fixed them, and if not then please feel free to tell me so I can correct it as well as any suggestions for the future, I may not agree with all of them but I'll still put them into consideration. And with that I'm going to take my leave, and again thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Rin and Hanayo decided to go into the passageway straight ahead of them after Umi and Honoka left. Rin and Hanayo both were shocked by how dark it was.

"Woah it's so dark, nya!" Rin said trying to look at Hanayo but it was too dark to see her.

"Yeah, why would they make it this dark?" Hanayo said trying to look around as they continued in the dark.

"I guess Honoka-chan would be glad to have her fire ability, nya" Rin said. Hanayo nodded her head in agreement before remembering that Rin couldn't see her.

"Yeah," Hanayo said. As they continued to walk down they saw a bright light, they looked at each other before running towards the light, as they reached the end of the passageway they had to close ad cover their eyes from how bright it was. They slowly opened their eyes after getting used to the light, they began to look around.

"W-what is this?!" Rin said with her eyes widened. In front of her was a tank of what seemed to be water, and someone was inside of it, it looked like they were unconscious, and they had wires attached to them.

"Wait...This person...Weren't they one of the guards I shot down?" Hanayo said also wide eyes as she began looking at the other tanks, which had more people inside.

"T-then you don't mean..." Rin began.

"These...Are cloning machines..." Hanayo finished Rin's sentence.

"Then we need to destroy them right!?" Rin asked a little panicked. As Hanayo nodded her head and took out her sidearm, a man stepped out from behind one if the tanks. He had slicked back black hair and a pointy moustache.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow you to do that," he said with his hands behind his back.

"Omar," Hanayo and Rin both said as Hanayo pointed her pistol at him while Rin took out a lightning bolt an held it in her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not in the mood to fight," Omar said with his eyes closed "however, they'd love to play with you," he opened his eyes while smirking as clones of guards came out from behind him and charged at the two. Omar disappeared from behind the guards as Rin and Hanayo started fighting the guards. As the two of them were fighting through the guards, they noticed that they just kept coming.

"How many of them are there!?" Rin shouted as she stabbed a guard with her lightning, but as soon as she did another one came.

"I don't know! It doesn't seem like they're gonna stop coming! Unless..." Hanayo looked over at the tanks. "We have to destroy the tanks!" Hanayo shouted towards Rin as she shot a guard in the head.

"That's impossible there's too many of them guarding the tanks!" Rin shouted back as she got cut in the arm, she winced and looked at Hanayo who also was having a hard time. She started to reload her weapon but a guard knocked it out of her hand, while another guard slashed her shoulder. Hanayo screamed in pain.

"Kayo-chin!" Rin suddenly disappeared from where she was and electrified the two guards. "Are you okay?!" Rin asked concerned, Hanayo nodded her head and picked up a guards sword.

"Use your speed boost to get to the tank and destroy it," Hanayo said to her as she slashed at a guard.

"What about you?" Rin asked stabbing another guard with her lightning bolt.

"I'll back you up," Hanayo said as she put her hand on the ground, while summoning roots to come up and stab a row of guards. Rin nodded her head and used her lightning to speed her up as she disappeared before stopping at one of the tanks and stabbed it with her bolt. Which apparently the "water" was flammable as it exploded. Rin shape shifted into a bird and flew away while some of the guards got blown up, while Hanayo made a root wall to block the explosion.

"That's one down, nya!" Rin said as she went back into her human form.

"Rin-chan I have an idea!" Hanayo said as the roots disappeared.

"What is it?" Rin said while running up to her.

"We're going to explode them all at once," Hanayo said while looking at all of the tanks.

"Huh!?" Rin asked suprised.

"Just follow my lead," Hanayo said as she began to shoot more roots out, while Rin used lightning to destroy all of the tanks simultaneously. The roots began to weave each other and made a root wall that stretched from wall to wall. With one of her roots she grabbed Rin and pulled her into a hole the roots made before closing again once she was inside. There was a rumbling sound beneath them suddenly as the explosion went off. The wall started to collapse as Hanayo and Rin braced themselves, the roots finally gave in as the knock back set them flying backwards. Hanayo started to stand up and looked at the tanks. They were all destroyed and the guards were splattered on the walls. Rin started to get up also.

"We did, nya!" Rin said looking over at Hanayo.

"Yeah...But what about Omar?" Hanayo looked back at where Omar used to be. They suddenly turned around as they heard slow clapping from behind them.

"Congrats you managed to destroy all of the tanks and guards," he said a little annoyed. "You are quite special with those powers of yours," he added.

"Why did you have these cloning machines?" Rin asked ready to attack. He chuckled.

"That's information that only our organization should know, so sorry but obligated to keep that secret safe with us," he said.

"Organization?" Hanayo's eyes widened.

"Yes that's right," he began to smirk. "Well you really left a mess in here," he said looking around at the chunks and blood on the walls. "Honestly do you know long it took me to build all of this?!" He said as he ran and grabbed both of their necks. Rin transformed into a snake and began coiling herself around his arm, she bit into his upper arm, before she was thrown into wall. He let go of Hanayo to grab his arm as she began to catch her breath. Hanayo shot up roots as they coiled around his arms and legs.

"Nice one Kayo-chin!" Rin said after recovering from her crash into the wall. Omar however brought his arms up as he snapped the roots.

"Nice try, but it wasn't enough to stop me," he said brushing off his shoulders. Hanayo shot a bullet into his leg, making him land on one knee, while Rin electrified him.

"We got him, but do you think we went overboard?" Rin asked as they both began walking towards Omar. Hanayo took out some handcuffs she got from Kotori as a trade for her handgun she gave her. Both Hanayo ad Rin's eyes widened when they watched Omar's body suddenly disinigrated.

"W-what?" Hanayo was able to get out as she stared at a pile of dust from where Omar had been. Rin looked around to see where he could have been, but they were the only two.

"I don't think we killed him, did we?" Rin asked exasperated.

"I only shot him in the leg and you didn't use your full power on him, right? Hanayo asked looking at Rin as she shook her head.

"What now?" Rin asked. "We just come back empty handed?" Hanayo looked around to find something anything about the cloning machines and about what happened to Omar, but everything was destroyed by the explosion from the tanks.

"I guess so," she replied quietly as she put on her glasses again, and held her shoulder from where the guard slashed her. A green light lit from her hand as her wound began to heal, she then looked at Rin as she saw her head bleeding a little from being thrown earlier. She went up to Rin and held her head in her hands. Rin began to blush a little as her wounds began to heal.

"Thanks Kayo-chin!" Rin said as she smiled.

"I-I'm just glad I could help," Hanayo said smiling back, while blushing a little.

"You're a huge help, nya!" Rin said grabbing her hands. "Now let's go meet up with the others!" Rin said as she began dragging her along.

"W-wait! Rin-chan you're going to fast!" Hanayo said as Rin laughed.

Authors Notes

Sorry for the long wait I'm on vacation with my family right now so I haven't been able to write as much, and also the fact that I didn't know how to write this chapter, so I wrote chapter 6 first. I hope you liked it either way, I decided to show how all the other characters were doing not just Kotori and Eli, but yeah. Again I'm sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Also new abilities/ elements revealed for Rin and Hanayo so here's the new update their powers

Rin- Element: Lightning Ability: Shape Shifter

Hanayo- Element: Plant/Earth Ability: Split personality when she takes off her glasses, telepathy and healing when she has her glasses on (original Hanayo)


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's meet back here alright?" Honoka said as she looked at her team. She watched as all of them shook their heads in agreement, and with that Honoka and Umi went into the left passageway. As they went in they were sucked into the darkness. Umi looked back once more and saw Rin and Hanayo go into the one ahead, however from where Umi was it looked like they went right. Then a couple seconds Kotori and Eli went into the left one, she also noticed that they were holding hands as they went into the passageway. "Are you okay, Umi?" Honoka said as Umi turned her head back.

"Yeah, sorry," she replied.

"Man it's really dark in here," Honoka said as she held out her index finger and a little flame came out. "That's a little better," she said looking around. Although Honoka soon wished she never looked, let alone lit her finger. There was dried splattered blood all over the walls, and a few skeletons leaning against the walls. She even had to step over a dried up intestine.

"H-honoka...Can you put your flame away?" Umi asked as she tried not to puke. Instantly her flame went out, but she didn't say anything as she continued to walk. Then as Honoka was walking part of the floor went down.

"Um... Umi?" Honoka said standing as still as she could.

"What's wrong?" Umi said looking over Honoka's shoulder.

"I-I think I stepped on a trap," she replied as she lit up her finger again. Umi looked down at Honoka's right foot and saw that the stone tile that she had stepped on was pushed down. She looked up and saw that the path ended and there were many little holes in the wall. She then realized that they had arrows in them, Honoka also noticed this as she began to panic. Umi thought of something as she made a disgusted face. She walked back while leaving Honoka there, and found the fleshiest corpse she could find and picked it up. As she did, it's arm ripped off it socket and fell on the ground, Umi tried her best to not throw up and held her breath as she went back to Honoka, who instantly squeezed her nose with her index finger and her thumb. As Umi threw the body down onto Honoka's shoes. Honoka screeched.

"Why would you throw it on me!?" Honoka yelled as she still stood in the same position.

"It's your fault for stepping on it! Besides you didn't have to carry it!" Umi yelled back. "Now shut up and step off of the tile slowly," and so that's what Honoka did, as she began to step off, both of them started to sweat and there was a uncomfortable silence. Honoka took her foot off and closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and heard Umi sigh in relief. Honoka turned back happily.

"We did it!" Honoka said. Umi smiled at her.

"Yeah, but now we're at a dead end," Umi said looking back at the arrows where there was nothing but the wall there. Honoka then turned back and noticed something, she stepped over the corpse and walked over to the little holes. "Honoka, what're you doing?" Umi asked as Honoka started observing the wall. She then found what she was looking for and pulled out a string from one of the arrow holes. She continued to pull out the string until there was a rumbling noise. Honoka stepped back as the floor slid underneath the arrow wall to reveal a staircase.

"How did you-" Umi started to ask amazed.

"I'm smarter than I look you know, besides doesn't it seem like something that would come from a game?" Honoka answered. Umi stood there dumbfounded for a while as Honoka started to go down the stairs. Umi then followed after Honoka down the stairs. As they continued to walk in the darkness, except for Honoka's little flame, they came across another trap. This time even Umi activated it as the floor beneath them suddenly disappeared. Honoka began to fall down, but Umi caught her wrist. She then helped pull her up.

"There better be something good for us when we finally get through this!" Honoka said after panting from fear.

"Calm down, Honoka," Umi said, but she couldn't argue with her. This has got to be Omar's layer, with this many traps, Umi thought as she looked down at the open floor where there were spikes at the bottom of the floor. There were more skeletons, with some of them still on the spikes. Umi shuddered as she turned back to Honoka. After waiting for a while the hole closed back to the way it was before. They went into the path making sure not to activate it again. As they walked down the dark hallway they began to see a light. Umi summoned out her water bow, as she Honoka summoned out her fire sword, not having enough power and energy to go into her bear form yet. The two tensed up as they walked into the light, they were suprised to see how spacious the room was. It was made out of stone with red flags hanging down on both of the sides of the walls. Straight ahead was a man sitting in a chair who was sipping blood red wine.

"Ah you made it, I wasn't expecting you to," he said. He had slicked back black hair and a pointy moustache. He matched the picture of who Omar was. Umi drew back her bow while Honoka held her sword in front of her with both hands.

"Oh my, there's no need for violence, sit down let's talk," he said with his hands behind his back.

"We're not here to talk, you're under arrest!" Umi said.

"Even though you're not officers?" Omar asked.

"We have a friend with us who's an officer," Honoka said.

"Oh I'm assuming they went into the other passageways then?" Omar asked grinning.

"That's right, so you have no escape," Umi answered.

"Well then they are probably already dead, especially if they went into the left one," he said chuckling. Umi's eyes widened. That's where Kotori and Eli went she thought. Honoka looked at Umi.

"Umi?" Honoka asked. Umi shook her head.

"It's nothing," Umi said looking back at Omar who still had his hands behind his back. All we need to do is capture him, and then we can check up on the others Umi said as she shot her arrow. The arrow broke into a chain as it coiled around Omar and part of it stuck into the ground. Honoka put down her sword as Omar was captured.

That was easy, Honoka thought as she began walking towards Omar, but suddenly Honoka was knocked back. She hit the ground beside Umi. Umi kneeled down next to Honoka.

"Honoka!? Are you okay?" Umi asked as Honoka rubbed the back of her head.

"Owww, yeah I'm fine I was just knocked back is all," Honoka replied, she looked up as Omar moved his arms up, breaking the chain as water fell next to him.

"You've done your move... Now it's my turn!" He said as he lundged forward towards both of them. He was too fast for either of them to react as he grabbed both of their faces and threw them down. He kept holding them down, as Honoka and Umi grabbed his ankles with fire and water. They both threw him off of them making him hit a wall. Honoka and Umi both staggered while standing up, as they watched Omar also stand up unfazed.

There's no way...There's not even a single scratch on him! Umi thought as she looked over at Honoka who looked just as suprised as Umi.

"What's the matter? I thought you said you were going to arrest me? Or was that all just talk?" Omar said while smirking. Honoka clenched her teeth.

If only I could use my bear form then maybe we could get somewhere... Honoka looked at her hands before clenching them.

"Umi, I need your help," Honoka said without looking at Umi. Umi looked back at Honoka.

"What is it?" She said.

"I need you to hold him off for a while," Honoka said as she put away her fire sword. "Can you do that?" She asked now looking at Umi. Umi pulled back her bow as she summoned another arrow.

"Of course, just don't take to long okay?" Umi said smiling at Honoka before turning back towards Omar.

"Okay!" Honoka said as Umi shot her arrow and Honoka sat down and closed her eyes. Omar caught the arrow and broke it in half, making it turn to water as it splashed around him, Umi threw her hand out and the water wrapped around his legs.

All I need to do is hold him off until Honoka is ready. That shouldn't be too hard, Umi thought, but Omar just kicked his leg up and broke the water again, but before Umi could make the water coil around him again, Omar was right in front of her as he punched her in the face sending her to crash into a wall. Blood started to fall out of her nose

Crap I let my guard down Umi stood up and saw Omar walking over to Honoka.

"That's not fair, sleeping during the middle of a battle while your friend has to suffer!" Omar punched her, but as he did, Honoka caught his fist. She opened her eyes as she began to transform. Omar stepped back a few steps. "Well isn't this interesting?" Omar said as Honoka transformed.

"Honoka!" Umi looked at the orange bear as Honoka roared. Honoka charged at Omar and whacked him in the side of the head as he was sent flying into the wall. He hit the wall so hard that chips of the wall started to break from where he had hit. Umi drew back her bow and made a larger more lethal arrow and let it fly into the dust of the breaking stone. Honoka and Umi charged towards the wall, Honoka thrashed around at the dust as it disappeared, but nobody was there.

"W-what!?" Umi shouted as she looked around for Omar, but he wasn't in the room. "He got way?" Umi said as her water bow disappeared. She wiped her nose. "Coward..." She looked over at Honoka, who fell over while transforming back into a human.

"Honoka!" Umi went over as she saw Honoka's nose, eyes and ears bleeding. There was blood trickling down her mouth as well. Instantly she put her ear onto Honoka's chest, as she heard a faint heartbeat. "Honoka..." Umi said softly before starting to put her on her back as she carried her down the passageway.

How am I supposed to explain what happened to the others? Umi thought to herself as see carried Honoka down the way that they came from.

Authors Notes

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so now we've got all the characters points of views from which passageway they went through. Also Nozomi should be introduced soon into the story, but anyways I hope you liked it. Oh and by the way just in case so you're informed Honoka's bear form takes a tremendous amount of energy/power from her so if she uses it too much it begins to put stress on her body, so that's what happened to her, just to clear things up a little. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to publish for so long I had lost my account and I forgot my password so yeah... but I got it back now!


	7. Chapter 7

Rin and Hanayo we're the first ones out. Rin let go of Hanayo's hand, as she did Hanayo instantly dropped to the ground as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, I guess the others aren't back yet, nya" Rin said looking around. "Maybe they need help, come one Kayo-chin let's go!" Rin said grabbing her.

"W-wait Rin-chan...Let me catch my breath first..." Hanayo said panting as she held onto Rin's arm. Just then Umi and an unconscious Honoka came out of the right passageway way.

"Umi-chan! Are you okay!?" Hanayo said as her energy suddenly returned.

"Yes...But Honoka...She pushed herself past her limit," Umi said putting Honoka down in front of her.

"Kayo-chin can you do anything!?" Rin said looking at Hanayo who nodded her head.

"I can probably heal her wounds, but it won't recover her power," Hanayo said as she placed her hands above Honoka's chest. Umi watched in amazement as Hanayo's hands glowed green, while Honoka's wounds healed. Honoka began to stir a little, before opening her eyes a little.

"Honoka!" Umi said as she looked over at her.

"Did we do it?" Honoka asked a little wearily.

"Not exactly," Umi said looking away a little. How do I explain what happened to her? Hanayo looked at Umi.

"How are you feeling?" Hanayo asked Honoka deciding to change the subject.

"Really good actually...Just...I'm really hungry," Honoka said laughing a little, she then sat up. "Where's Kotori-chan and Eli-chan?"

"They're not back yet..." Rin said.

"Do you think that they're okay?" Umi asked concerned. As Honoka was about to say something they heard two voices from the direction of where Kotori and Eli went. Only it wasn't their voices.

"It's your fault for dragging me into this mess in the first place!" A voice said.

"What!? You offered to help me!" Another voice said. Then Kotori and Eli came out, as both of them collapsed on to the ground, the others realized how badly their injuries were. Kotori's shoulders were bleeding and she was beginning to pant heavily. While Eli's right leg and left arm were gone, blood was spilling out of them and her right eye seemed to have been cut by a knife and was also bleeding. Hanayo ran over to where they were and put both of her hands on either side of them. As she began to heal them, she looked up and saw two girls looking down at her. One of them had red hair and sharp purple eyes. While the girl next to her who was much shorter than the red haired girl had long black hair and pinkish red eyes. They were both handcuffed.

"There's six more of them!?" The girl with black hair said.

"So much for escaping then..." The red haired girl said quietly while looking away. Honoka and the others suddenly went up to Hanayo and looked at the two girls. As they did they all saw two leopards emerge from behind either side of the two girls. Umi looked down at Kotori and Eli.

Are these two the ones responsible for doing this to them? She saw Kotori's wounds on her shoulders heal and saw her panting less. Eli's limbs had returned and her eye also was healed. That is some healing power, she thought before she looked back at the two girls. Kotori and Eli began to return back to normal as their wounds were healed. They both looked at themselves amazed.

"Hanayo-chan you're amazing!" Kotori then said. Hanayo looked at them and smiled.

"It was nothing really I'm just glad you two are okay! However you're going to feel really sore tomorrow, I'm sorry about that," Hanayo said, then looked back at the mysterious girls.

"Ah right! I guess I should introduce you to these two," Eli said looking between the intense faces of both sides. "Would you rather introduce yourselves? Or no?" El said looking at them. Nico and Maki looked at each other before turning back to them.

"I guess there's no way out of this one, I'm Nico Yazawa," Nico said looking at the six girls.

"And I'm Maki Nishikino," Maki said. The six girls looked at each other frowning.

"Nishikino? As in THE Nishikino family?" Umi asked.

"Yeah that's the one," Maki said simply.

"Isn't your family like, super rich?" Honoka asked curiously.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Then why would you work for Omar if you already have money?" Eli asked.

"Because this idiot asked me too," Maki said looking at Nico.

"Then what's your side of the story?" Hanayo asked Nico. Nico's eyes widened, but she looked away.

"There's nothing to talk about me," Nico answered.

"Is that so? I think you're lying, nya" Rin said holding a file in front of her, which had her name on it.

"What the? Where the hell did you get that from?" Nico asked.

"You have three younger siblings, don't you?" Rin asked reading the file.

"Y-yeah," she said quietly.

"Is that the reason then?" Eli asked softly, this time Nico didn't say anything, instead Maki nodded her head.

"I see," Eli said walking over to Nico, "how about you join us?" She said holding out her hand towards Nico. She looked back at Eli confused.

"What do you mean? I won't have to be arrested?" Nico asked.

"Not exactly you'll still be under custody, but you'll be working under Kotori and the others until you pay off your debts," Eli said.

"Wait a minute! I don't need to be arrested technically," Maki said.

"What do you mean?" Kotori asked.

"I never killed or stole at all," Maki answered.

"Way to throw me under the bus," Nico growled.

"Every man for themselves," Maki shrugged. Kotori looked back at Nico.

"Well what do you think? Will you join us?" Kotori asked. Nico looked over at Maki, as Maki finally gave in.

"Fine Fine, I'll go with you for whatever you decide on," she said looking away.

"T-then... I guess I'll join you..." She began to reach out for Eli's hand with both of her cuffed hands, but hesitated a little.

"Geez, just take her hand already my hands are starting to hurt now," Maki said but then she softly smiled at Nico. Nico nodded her head and grabbed Eli's hand. The others sighed in relief, Kotori walked over and uncuffed their hands.

"Hi, I'm Kotori Minami, a police officer," Kotori introduced herself.

"I'm Honoka Kosaka!" Honoka said raising her hand. "And I help out with Kotori-chan! This is Umi Sonoda," Honoka said pointing at Umi.

"I'm Rin Hoshizora! And this is Hanayo Koizumi, nya!" Rin said. "We're detectives!"

"And I'm Eli Ayase," Eli said, but Maki and Nico suddenly looked at each other frowning a bit.

"Ayase?" They both said looking at her.

"Yeah, why?" Eli asked confused as she noticed their faces.

"I-It's nothing..." Maki said. Eli let it go with that as she and the others began walking out of the castle.

~In the meantime~

"Ha, you really saved me back there you know?" Omar said as he was twirling a glass of wine he was in a dimly lit room and was sitting on a red couch. Across from him was a girl with purple hair, tied off into two low scrunchies. She had turquoise green eyes.

"You make it sound like it was a big deal," the girl said casually.

"Well I have another job for you, I need you to take out this person," he slid a photo on the table in front of him as the girl picked the picture up. It was a girl with long grayish hair and yellowish orange eyes. "She's been giving us a lot of problems with our organization, so you need to take her out," Omar said as the girl looked at the picture.

"She doesn't seem like that much of a threat," she said.

"Well neither do you, so can you do it, Toujou-san?" He said snickering. She looked up with cold eyes and smirked.

"Of course,"

Authors Notes

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but I hope you liked it. So now we've got Nico and Maki on their team, and we've introduced Nozomi now. Thanks for reading up to this point and if you're liking my story you can also check on my other stories.

Be Careful With What You Wish For- Currently ongoing with 1 chapter, it's based off of Nozomi's wish in the SIF game and is basically Nozomom and Papachika with the rest of µ's as their kids.

Swip Swap- Also ongoing with 1 chapter, based off of the second season of Love Live! When they all decide to change. (Hopefully I didn't spoil anything)

I'll Wait For You- Coming out soon which is a NozoEli story.

But anyways hope you guys enjoyed and I'll publish the next chapter as soon as I can!


	8. Chapter 8

"Nico Nico Nii!" Nico said with her hands out pointing her index finger, pinky and thumb out as she entered the room Maki was in.

"Gross," Maki said with her index finger twirling her hair with her leg crossed over the other as she was sitting in her chair.

"S-shut up! I just changed my whole appearance and all you can say is 'gross'!?" She said while pointing at her hair which was now put up in two pink bows. Maki just looked at her with a dull look. "What's with that look!?"

"I just can't believe how stupid you are," Maki replied as Hanayo and Rin walked into the waiting room.

"Oh you guys are waiting here too, nya?" Rin asked as she and Hanayo both took a seat across from Maki.

"Of course this is my family's hospital after all," she said still twirling her hair. "Besides we're a team now..." She said a little quieter as she looked away blushing slightly.

"Aww Maki-chan's blushing! Nya!" Rin said rubbing her cheek against Maki's.

"Ah! Rin-chan stop it!" Maki said pushing Rin off of her. The door opened again as Honoka and Umi walked in.

"Hey guys!" Honoka said happily as she was eating bread.

"Honoka-chan! How are you feeling?" Hanayo asked a little concerned.

"I'm really sore, but if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead," Honoka said laughing while rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's good to hear! What about you Umi?" Hanayo asked looking at Umi.

"I'm fine, I just had a few scratches, but that's about it," Umi replied. "So all that's left is Kotori and Eli?" She asked looking around at the others as they nodded their heads. The door opened again as Kotori went inside, Eli following behind her. Kotori was rubbing her shoulder as she cringed in pain. Eli was doing the same with her arm and looked like she was having a hard time walking.

"I'm so sore," Kotori complained.

"Me too, but at least I'm alive," Eli said as both of them also sat in the chairs of the waiting room. Rin and Hanayo then walked in front of all of them as they got all of their attentions again.

"Alright, now that we're all here...we need to discuss something with you," Rin said seriously.

"What is it?" Eli asked.

"While we were on our last mission we ran into some cloning machines, but we destroyed them," Hanayo paused. "We also ran into Omar, but..." She began to remember what had happened. Honoka and Umi looked at each other frowning, then looked back at Hanayo and Rin.

"That's impossible, because we also ran into Omar," Honoka stated, Hanayo then realized something.

"Y-you don't mean that Omar cloned himself do you?" Umi asked looking at Honoka.

"It's definitely possible," Hanayo said looking up. "He could've tested the machine on himself,"

"And it was successful, however the question now is..." Rin began.

"Where is the real one now?" Honoka finished.

"Well right now that's not important," Hanayo said giving a file to Kotori. "Apparently there's a whole organization that Omar is in, if anything we need to focus on finding out more about the organization, not Omar," Kotori looked inside the file.

"So what does this case have to do anything with their organization?" Kotori asked as she looked at multiple photos of different people that looked to be taken by security cameras. Hanayo pointed at the pictures.

"All of those people died from someone, these were the last pictures taken of them," Hanayo said.

"But how are we supposed to find out who killed them?" Eli asked.

"Look closely at each picture individually. If you look closely there's always the same person in each of the photos," Hanayo said. As Kotori looked at each picture, she began to see the pattern. In every single picture there was always a girl with long purple hair and turquoise green eyes in the background.

"So is she the one?" Kotori asked looking up at Hanayo.

"I think so, I also think she's involved with their organization," Hanayo replied.

"How did they die?" Honoka asked.

"That's what most mysterious part about it is. Nobody really knows, mostly people saw it as suicide, due to nobody being there to witness what had happened, and there being weapons next to them when they died," Rin said. "However it also could be due to a ability user,"

"Do you two know anything?" Eli asked turning towards Maki and Nico. However they shook their heads.

"Not really we only worked under Omar, we know nothing of his leader... except his name..." Maki said more quietly at the end.

"What's his name?" Eli asked, but Nico brought her index finger up to head.

"We can't tell you, If we were to give you any information on the organization's plans or leader..." she flicked her hand up as if she shot herself. "Our brains will be exploded," All of their eyes widened as Maki nodded her head.

"But we can help guide you to where you're supposed to go," Maki said. She pointed at the picture, "We know where this place is, Omar brought us here once while on a mission," Nico nodded her head.

"We should be able to tell and show you that much," Nico said.

"Then...who's going?" Kotori asked.

"Everybody," Honoka said raising her hand. "Even you two," she looked at Nico and Maki.

"Alright, then the first thing we need to do is go undercover," Nico said.

"Undercover? How, nya?" Rin asked. Nico and Maki looked at each other.

"Well the place we're going to go is at a casino with a bar and ballroom," Maki said so we're going to need to dress appropriately so we fit in,"

"Alright then let's do it!" Honoka said determined. "So what are we gonna wear?"

~Later That Night~

Eli came out of one of the changing rooms in Maki's mansion.

"How does this look?" She asked as she pulled down her black blazer with both hands. She looked up at Umi who was blushing all the way up to her ears.

"Y-you look r-really good," Umi said as she played with her black bow, she was also wearing a suit.

"You're number one girl is here looking amazing as always!" Nico said as she got out of her changing room, she was wearing a dark pink dress.

"Gross," Maki said also getting out, as she tied her tie before buttoning up her blazer, her hair was tied in a low side ponytail.

"T-this is so embarrassing...why am I the one wearing a dress, nya!?" Rin shouted as she walked out, she was wearing a yellow dress.

"Rin-chan you look so cute!" Hanayo said as she hopped out of her room and grabbed Rin's hands, she was also wearing a suit with a bow.

"Wahhhh! This place is so big!" Honoka said as she walked out she also had a suit but instead of black pants she had a skirt on.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting..." Kotori slowly opened the door as she slowly revealed her light green dress and her hair was put down. Eli's eyes widened and held her nose, as she tried to stop a nosebleed from happening. Maki seemed to notice Eli's attempt to stop her bloody nose. She looked back at Kotori who was staring at Eli's suit as she began to turn red.

"Geez, you are all so hopeless," she sighed. "Are you idiots ready to go now?" She asked as she scanned everyone else. As they all finally got settled down they nodded their heads.

"Alright then...let's do this I guess," Umi said as they all began to walk down the stairs of Maki's mansion to the front door.

Authors Notes

How'd you guys think of this chapter? I hope you liked it either way, the action is finally about to begin. I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! I don't really know what else to say other than thank you for reading this far and supporting my story!


	9. Chapter 9

"So this is where they are, huh?" Honoka asked looking at the huge building.

"Yeah, this is it," Maki replied. "So what's the plan?"

"For now we need to find that girl, and anyone else who works for their organization," Hanayo said as she began taking off her glasses.

"And how will we do that?" Eli asked.

"We need to act like part of the crowd, and then when we find what we're looking for, we'll cause a distraction to make all of the civilians get out of there. Then we can attack," Hanayo said as everyone got a shock in the back of their head. "We'll use my telepathy to communicate what we find and to strategize,"

"Alright!" They all said.

"But...how do we blend in with the crowd?" Umi asked.

"Ufufu why do you think we're dressed like this?" Nico then said as all of them turned around. "We're going to be dancing!" All of their mouths dropped open as Nico puffed out her chest.

"WHAT!!!!????" They all shouted at once.

~Inside The Building~

"So I said we were dancing...but why do I have to dance with you!?" Nico said as she was slow dancing with Maki.

"Don't ask me, I didn't want to dance with you either, let alone dance," Maki said as she accidentally stepped onto Nico's shoe.

"Ouch! That hurt you did that on purpose didn't you!?" Nico said as a red vein popped out from the side of her head as she stomped on Maki's foot with her heel.

"Ouch! What the hell!? I didn't even step on you on purpose!" Maki said as a red vein also popped out from the side of her head, before stepping back on Nico's foot.

"Haha maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have them paired up, nyahaha!" Rin said laughing as she watched Maki and Nico exchange stepping on each other's feet.

"Looks like it," Hanayo said looking at them with a sweat drop. "But you know, even though they act like they hate each other, they both care deeply for each other,"

"Tsundere love, nya?" Rin asked as she tilted her head as the two of them continued dancing.

"Something like that," Hanayo replied with a dull face before looking back at Rin. She then smiled slightly "It feels good to dance with you,"

"I feel the same way, nya!" Rin said as she smiled back at Hanayo.

"All of this dancing is making me hungry!" Honoka said as she and Umi began walking towards the table where they had food.

"I thought this was supposed to be a casino bar with a ballroom, but this is more like a big party with gambling involved," Umi said looking around as Honoka began stuffing her face with food.

"What does that matter? Let's just try to enjoy ourselves at least a little while we're here!" Honoka said as she held out some manjuu towards her. Umi blushed slightly before eating it off of her hand.

"Don't forget our main objective is not to dance and eat," Umi said chewing the manjuu. "Hmm, this manjuu is pretty good but I think you're family's manjuu is definitely better," Honoka rubbed the back of her neck as she waved her dismissively towards Umi.

"Oh please you're making me blush,"

"Ouch!" Eli yelped as Kotori stepped on her foot again for the fifth time.

"I-i'm sorry I'm not very good at dancing, but you're really good, where did you learn to dance like this?" Kotori asked.

"I took ballet when I was 6, but I was only able to do it for two years, before..." She looked at the ground. "Before I learned about this power," Kotori suddenly panicked a little when she looked at Eli's upset face.

"A-anyways! I wonder where that girl is," Kotori said a little more quietly at the end while looking around a little. Eli looked around as well, before spotting a purple haired girl with two pigtails held by black and gold scrunchies.

"Is that her?" Eli said looking at her.

"Huh? Where?" Kotori asked looking back at Eli. Suddenly Eli spun Kotori around and put her arm around her lower back while lowering her. Kotori looked shocked at first but then understood that Eli was trying to show her the girl without making it obvious. She held her head back and sure enough the girl from the pictures was there, she was dealing out cards to the gamblers.

"You see her?" Eli asked as she brought her back up.

"Yeah, that definitely is the girl," Kotori said as they continued to dance. "Now how do we get the citizens out?"

Hey guys! I think Umi and I found out how to evacuate the citizens! Honoka thought as she and Umi looked at the kitchen.

What is it? Hanayo thought as she and Rin continued to dance.

If I start a fire and set off the alarms, then it should get the citizens to escape and then we can attack! Honoka thought.

But what if she escapes? Maki then thought.

I can shoot her down Hanayo thought. If I go onto another building I can shoot her down if she tries to escape,

Alright then let's do it! Nico thought. As Hanayo began to exit the building, Honoka went into the kitchen when the chefs went out to serve more food onto the banquet tables. Honoka snapped her fingers as a flame began to emerge onto the ground as the fire began to grow it finally got big enough to set off the alarms.

"FIRE!" Some of the people said as they began heading to the exit doors as the fire began to grow more. As everyone eventually left the building the only one left inside was the girl with purple hair. Suddenly a man opened the door.

"Man to think you guys would already find us!" Omar said as he walked towards the purple haired girl. "However we're already one step ahead of you,"

"Omar!" Maki and Nico growled.

"Oh you two are still alive? I thought you already would've died already," Omar said as Maki and Nico's eyes filled with rage. "Well I'll leave them to you alright, Nozomi Toujou-san?" He said as he began walking away looking back at her, she nodded, and he continued walking away.

"Get back here!" Nico shouted as both Maki and Nico began to run towards Omar. However Nozomi was already in front of them as she took out her gun, but ice suddenly covered it. While Kotori knocked it out of her hand with her wind.

"You're our opponent!" Eli said as her hand emitted frost. Rin transformed into a wolf as Kotori summoned Chun.

Alright, Kayo-chin can you shoot her down while we grab her attention away from Maki and Nico? Rin thought.

Yeah, Hanayo thought as she looked down into her scope. However Nozomi closed her eyes and when she opened them again there was no light in them as she smirked. She pointed up towards the building behind her.

"Smart idea, having a sniper to take me out," She said, Rin's eyes widened.

Kayo-ch- Rin began to think but it was already too late, the building she was on exploded on the top. "KAYO-CHIN!" Rin yelled as she turned around while turning back into a human and began to head towards the building Hanayo was on.

"You shouldn't have messed with us," she said as she tilted her head, her cold eyes still had no light as she looked at Kotori and Eli.

"Dammit all," Eli said before clenching her teeth.

~Maki and Nico~

"I'm so disappointed in you two," Omar said shaking his head.

"You left us there to die it's only natural," Maki said.

"You don't stand a chance against the two of us!" Nico said pulling out her dagger from her back. However Omar only laughed.

"What's so funny!?" Maki shouted as she summoned her leopards.

"Don't forget you have something inside both of you," he said as he pulled out a stick that was as thick as a battery, and was tall as as a pen. It had a tiny red button at the top. Both Maki's and Nico's eyes widened and they froze as they realized what it was. "You know what this is don't you?" He looked at the stick before looking at them. Both of their lips began to quiver in fear.

"T-the detonator," Maki said quietly.

"Very good! And as a reward...I'll end you're lives quickly!" He pressed down on the detonator as blood spurted out onto the ground.

~Hanayo and Rin~

"Kayo-chin!" Rin ran over to where Hanayo was laying on the ground her head was bleeding. She grabbed Hanayo's glasses, which were cracked, and put them on her her. Hanayo brought her hand up to her head as her wound began to heal. She sat up with Rin's help.

"Thanks, Rin-chan," she said still holding her head.

"No problem are you okay?!" Rin asked concerned, Hanayo nodded her head.

"Yeah, I just don't know how she was able to know I was up here," Hanayo said as she let her hand fall next to her side.

~Umi and Honoka~

"That was quite the diversion you put on," a man's voice said as he began clapping behind Umi and Honoka as Umi put out the fire. They both turned around they saw the man, he had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a stoic face as Umi and Honoka pulled out their weapons. As they both charged at them he put his hand on the ground and a dark blue ice chunk shot from the ground, making Umi and Honoka run right into it. "My my a little feisty now, are we?" He said smirking as Umi and Honoka broke the ice. "Not even letting me introduce myself," Honoka swung her sword down but he simply blocked it using ice to whack it out of her hand as Umi pulled back her bow, he threw Honoka right into her.

"We don't need to know who you are," Umi said coldly as she and Honoka began getting up again.

"Oh? Are you sure? Oh well you'll learn soon enough anyways," he said shrugging. "Now where was I? Oh right," he summoned out two ice swords as both of them fell into his hands.

~Maki and Nico~

"Dammit you bastard," Maki said holding her neck as it was gushing out blood.

"You people must be pretty dumb, to put the bomb in the wrong place," Nico said doing the same thing as Maki.

"What!?" Omar turned around at the two as they began to stand up. Suddenly his eyes widened as all he began to see was darkness. Nico was holding her hand out as a dark mist came out of it. Maki's leopards lundged at him in the dark cloud shrouding Omar. Nico and Maki began to walk away to go to the others. However as they did a huge force ran into their backs as they both flew into the ground. They both tried to get up they looked behind them. "To think I'd have to use this on the likes of you!" He shouted angrily as he threw a syringe down next to him. His size was at least two times bigger than it was before and his arms were about as wide as a Mini Cooper. "You will pay for making me do this!" He yelled as he charged at them.

~Eli and Kotori~

Eli and Kotori began panting out of exhaustion.

Why? Why can't we land a hit on her? Kotori thought as Nozomi stood there patiently, before Eli shot another icicle at her, only to dodge it again, before shooting her in the stomach.

"Eli!" Kotori yelled as Eli fell to her knees while she held her stomach. Nozomi's eyes widened.

W-what? Did she just say Eli? Nozomi thought before shaking her thoughts out.

"It's time to end this," Nozomi said before running past Eli towards Kotori, Eli tried to get up and get to Kotori, but Nozomi was already in front of Kotori as she grabbed her face.

"Kotori!" Eli summoned ice in between Nozomi and Kotori, as Nozomi jumped away Eli got up while wincing from the pain in her stomach, and ran over to Kotori. "Kotori!" Are you okay!?" However there wasn't a response from her, she began to shake her shoulders, but there still wasn't a response from her. Nozomi began to laugh from behind them, as Eli turned around with a deadly stare. "What'd you do to her?" She growled.

"I simply used hypnotism on her," she replied plainly. Eli looked back at Kotori with her eyes widened.

So that's how, Eli thought. She used hypnotism on her targets to kill them, which means... She clenched her teeth.

~Hanayo and Rin~

"Eh!? That power is way too strong to beat, nya!" Rin said. "How are we supposed to beat someone who can tell the future!?"

"There has to be a disadvantage to her ability though," Hanayo said holding her chin with her index finger and thumb. "But there's another thing that bothers me...if her ability is to tell the future, then how has she been killing those people?"

"Maybe someone else killed them, nya"

"No, that can't be right...there must be a different reason,"

"Maybe she has another power, nya?

"But what would it be?" Then something popped in her head. "Wait...all of her victims were reported to have killed themselves..."

"Then maybe she can make people go insane, nya?"

"Maybe but maybe there's more to it," They both thought about it longer until it suddenly hit them both.

"Hypnotism!" They both said at the same time.

"Then we need to warm the others about her!" Hanayo said as she took off her glasses again as she used her telepathy.

There was a shock in the back of Maki's head as she got hit in the stomach and hit a wall as it cracked from behind her.

We have an emergency! Hanayo thought as she grabbed her sniper on the ground of the roof she was on.

Tell me about it, Maki said standing up as blood began to run down her face. She looked at Nico as she used her darkness as a shield, but Omar broke it and also sent Nico flying into a wall.

We're kind of in a pickle here too, Honoka thought as she brought up her fire sword to parry her opponent's attack. Umi shot her arrow as soon as Honoka broke his guard, but he summoned a ice shield and the arrow ricocheted off of it. He hit the shield in Honoka's face before throwing it at Umi.

That girl, known as Nozomi Toujou, has hypnotism and can tell the future, Hanayo thought.

She got Kotori, Eli thought as she tried to get her back into reality.

Kotori opened up her eyes. Huh? I thought I was fighting off that girl... She looked around but then her eyes widened. "Mom?" She said, but her mom couldn't hear her. She began to reach her hand out towards her, but as she did, her mother got further and further away from her as the rest of her surroundings turned black until she was in a dark room by herself. She felt something wet fall on her head, she looked up and suddenly saw rain as it was dropping on her. She heard a sobbing noise and looked back down, where she saw herself crying on her mother's grave. She tried to reach out again, but as she did the same thing happened until she was back in a dark place, but then she heard voices.

"Seriously? She's taking over her mother's job?" She heard a voice say she looked around but nothing was there.

"No way! She's a total failure, she couldn't arrest that guy again?" Another voice said.

"I heard that she let somebody die to save herself, some cop she is," another voice said as figures began to rise above her saying more things.

"You never saved my son's life!"

"How could you let them die!?" Kotori covered her ears as she fell on her knees as tears began to roll down her cheeks. No...No...NO...NO!!! She got up and began running away, but no matter how far she ran, the darkness and voices never stopped following her. She finally ran out of stamina as she grabbed her knees and began to pant. The voices finally stopped, but as she caught her breath and looked up her eyes filled with terror as she saw all of her friends bodies on the ground as blood was underneath them. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see who it was, as she saw her mother.

"You let them die! You saved yourself and let them die for you!" Her mother's haunting voice said as blood began to seep out of her eyes. "You saved yourself just like you did with me!" Her eyes began to disappear as all that was left were black empty sockets as her eyes began to spill more blood, and the hand on her shoulder began to become more thin like a skeleton.

"You let us all die," she heard Honoka say behind her as the same thing happened to her friends as with her mother.

"NO STOP IT!!!!" Kotori yelled holding her hands up to her ears again.

Kotori began to scream as tears rolled down her cheeks and she was holding her hands up to her ears as she began to fall down, but was caught by Eli.

"Kotori!" Eli yelled. Kotori shoved off a arm as it grabbed her, before another one grabbed her,

"Kotori!" A voice yelled. Kotori screamed again as she used her wind to blow the arm off of her. Eli was sent flying backwards as Kotori used her wind. Eli landed on her back, as the wind got knocked out of her. Nozomi went up to her and stepped on her wound where she was shot. Eli yelped in pain before grabbing her ankle, while making ice travel up it. She rolled past her and went over to Kotori again, who was still screaming in agony and crying. She then did the only thing she could think of and held her in her grasp, Kotori squirmed around and was punching her like a mad man, but Eli didn't let go as Kotori then used her wind to make Eli run into a wall, but Eli still held her as they both slid down as blood began to run down her face.

"Let go of me!" Kotori yelled as another figure held onto her in the darkness.

"I'm not letting go of you...I promised to protect you..." Eli said gripping her tighter, as Kotori stopped hitting her. Kotori stopped hitting the figure as light began to emit from it as it smiled, and then it turned into Eli. She held out her hand towards Kotori and as she grabbed it, Eli and her ran out of the darkness into light. Kotori blinked a little as she pushed herself back off of Eli, who was smiling softly.

"Welcome back," Eli said weakly while smiling.

"What? There's no way..." Nozomi said shocked as they began to stand up. "How could I have not seen this coming!?" She shouted looking at her hands.

"Haha how does it feel to have you're ability nullified?!" A familiar voice said as Kotori and Eli looked at where the voice was coming from. It was Maki and Nico as Maki was holding her hand out, the other hand was holding her neck which had blood seeping between her fingers.

"Man that bastard Omar ran off again as soon as things got too hard for him," Nico said also holding her neck.

"You guys!" Kotori beamed as Nozomi took a step back from the rest of the group. She began to turn and run when a bullet shot right in front of her.

"Nice shot, Kayo-chin!" Rin said to Hanayo.

"We've got you trapped now!" Umi said as she drew back her arrow. "All of your allies fled, you have nowhere to go!"

"You're under arrest!" Honoka said as she held up her sword.

"There's no point in resisting!" Maki said as her leopards came from behind her. Nozomi finally let out a sigh before holding her hands up in the air, as Kotori walked over towards her and pulled out her handcuffs, but she hesitated before putting them on her. Hanayo brought back her sniper as she and Rin sighed in relief.

"We finally got her," Hanayo said. Rin nodded her head.

"To think that the rest of her team just left her though," Honoka said looking at Nozomi.

"Just like they left us, how lame," Maki said clenching her teeth.

"I'm used to being alone though," Nozomi said as she looked down, her bangs covered her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Honoka asked looking at her questionly.

"I killed them...I killed my parents! I was just a kid I didn't know how to control this power, I've always been alone...ever since that day I was cursed with this power!" Nozomi shouted looking as she began to tear up as she recalled her past.

After that incident, when I accidentally hypnotized my parents. I was put in an orphanage, where I was constantly having to get different foster parents. As I was constantly changing parents, I was always transferring schools. However there was always one thing that each school had in common... The torture of being only known as a monster who caused the death of my parents. It eventually got to the point where being bullied was just part of my everyday routine, whether it be by physical or verbal. None of the teachers knew what was going on that or they just didn't care. No one did no one tried to help me...until I met her...

Nozomi opened her locker to grab her gym shoes as she grabbed them, she dropped them to put her feet in, but as she did a pin fell out of it. Her eyes widened as she realized her shoes were filled with pins. She then heard laughing from around the corner, she turned to face them as they continued to giggle before realizing that she was staring at them then they pretended to look scared.

"Kyaaah, the monsters looking at us! Quick let's get out of here before she kills us!" They said as they walked away laughing with each other. Nozomi didn't feel like going to PE after that so instead she went to the bathroom and cried until school had ended. As the bell rang she walked back into the classroom. However there were three boys in the room as she walked in, the door suddenly closed behind her. She turned around and tried opening it but it was locked. Her eyes widened in fear as she heard her classmates laugh outside the door as the boys cracked their knuckles.

"Hey monster! Take this!" One of the boys said as he grabbed the back collar of her shirt and slammed her into the floor. Nozomi gasped for air as she was knocked into the ground and lost her breath. However another boy kicked her in the side followed by another from the other boy as all three of them kept kicking her, all she could do was close her eyes and curl in a ball and protect her head with her arms as she heard her classmates and the three boys laugh. However she then heard someone.

"Hey! Knock it off! Open the door!" A girls voice said, Nozomi heard the door open, as she felt the boys stop kicking her.

"Hey what're you doing!?" One of the boys yelled as she opened the door. Nozomi slowly opened her eyes as she saw a girl standing in front of her as she had her arms out protecting Nozomi from the boys.

"Why are you beating her up anyways!? What did she ever do to you!?" The girl said not moving from where she was.

"She's a monster! And if you're on her side it means you're one too!" The boy yelled as he threw a punch right into the girls face. However she remained in the same position as before. She then punched the boy back in the face as he stumbled backwards while holding his nose.

"Get her!" He said pointing at the girl as the two other boys charged at her. She was able to land a punch in the faster and closer one, however as soon as she did the other one punched her in the stomach. The girl doubled over as she held her stomach and tried catching her breath, the others saw this as an opportunity and took it as they knocked her to the ground and began kicking her just like they had to Nozomi. After about five minutes the boys got bored of beating up the other girl.

"Come on this is no fun anymore, let's get out of here," one of the boys said.

"Yeah, wanna stop by that new ramen shop?" Another boy said as he landed another kick into her.

"Yeah that sounds awesome, I'm hungry anyways!" The last boy said as the three of them walked out with the other three girls from earlier, who put the pins in her shoes all walked off together. As they left Nozomi tried to sit up as she looked at the other girl. Now that she got a better look at her, she looked to be around seven or eight, which was the same age Nozomi was at the time. She had blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Although she couldn't see her face, because she was on her side and her back was facing Nozomi. The girl then began to moan as she tried to get up.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked.

"Y-yeah...thanks to you though," Nozomi replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said smiling, her nose was bleeding. Nozomi reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the other girls nose, as the blonde blushed a little. As she was wiping her nose Nozomi saw her watch as it read 5:30 p.m.

"Ah! I got to get home!" Nozomi said beginning to freak out she grabbed her bag and began to run out the door. However she stopped and looked behind her. "Again thank you so much!" She bowed at the blonde before running home. As Nozomi began to fall asleep, her eyes opened wide as she sat up.

"I never asked for her name!" She yelled to herself. "I guess I'll ask her tomorrow," she laid back down as she pulled her covers up, and as she fell asleep, she had a good dream for the first time, since she killed her parents. It was a dream about he and that girl who saved her, but it wasn't just the two of them, there were seven more of them, but she couldn't remember their faces as she woke up the next morning. As she walked to school the next day she tried looking for the mysterious girl who had saved her, but she couldn't find her anywhere. She walked into the girls homeroom, she asked one of the students as to where her roundabouts were.

"Huh? You mean you didn't hear?" She asked.

"N-no?" Nozomi said questionly, the girl looked at her other friends before looking back at Nozomi.

"She was sent to the ER, after her father got drunk and attacked her and her family, her mom apparently has a head trauma now," the girl said as Nozomi put a hand in front of her mouth as her eyes widened.

"W-what happened to her father?" Nozomi asked.

"Rumor is that she killed her father, but I'm not sure otherwise," the girls said shrugging her shoulders. Nozomi went back to her class, where her bullies were already talking about the girl.

"Ha! Serves her right!" She heard one of the boys say as he was sitting on a desk, while swinging his feet and holding his hands behind his head. Nozomi's teeth clenched as her bangs covered her eyes. Suddenly the boy's hands dropped and he fell onto the floor while screaming in pain.

"W-what's going on?!" One of the girls who bullied her said scared as he continued to scream and thrash around. The boy then began to hold his neck as he began choking himself, until finally he stopped moving and his hands fell beside him. His eyes had no life in them and drool was coming out the side of his mouth.

"Oh my God! He's dead! Somebody get a teacher!" A boy from yesterday said as the three girls ran out to get a teacher, while Nozomi just walked out of the classroom with a terrified face.

"I did it again..." Nozomi looked at her hands as she began to cry.

A couple days later she had to transfer foster parents again, never being able to see the girl again, but she did learn her name.

"Eli Ayase..." Nozomi said as she looked out the window of her new house. "We'll meet again...I'm sure of it," however there was a sudden loud cracking noise. As Nozomi looked up from where she was, she went downstairs to see what had happened, but as she reached the bottom of the stairs her eyes widened. Her foster parents were on the floor with blood trickling out of there heads as the whites of their eyes could be seen. A man with slicked back black hair and a pointy moustache stood before them with a gun in his hand. He looked up and stared directly into Nozomi's eyes, he began to walk towards her, until he was standing right in front of her. Nozomi was too scared to move as he pulled off his bloody glove and held it out to her.

"There you are, my boss has been looking for you," he said.

"M-me?" She managed to stutter out.

"Yes, you have an extraordinary power and we want you to help us change the world with it," he said softly snickering.

"Change...the world?"

"Yes that's right, all you have to do is come with me," Nozomi began to reach for his hand but hesitated before finally grabbing it.

Honoka held out her hand towards Nozomi.

"I promise you, that you won't be alone anymore as long as you're with us," Honoka said smiling a big smile as she closed her eyes. "We can change this world together!" Nozomi's eyes shone as she looked around her, all of them with warm smiles on their faces. She closed her eyes letting a single tear fall from her eyes before opening them and slowly reaching her hand out towards Honoka's before hesitating, she began to pull it back, closing her eyes and looking away. Honoka reached out and grabbed her hand, startling Nozomi as she turned back to look at Honoka.

"Hehe sorry, I guess I didn't really give you a choice," Honoka said sheepishly as she winked while sticking out her tongue. Umi and Kotori looked at each other and smiled.

"Hehe seems like something Honoka-chan would do," Kotori said giggling.

"Yeah I mean she forced me to join you guys as well," Nico said looking away with her hands behind her head.

"Oh please, you were practically kissing their feet when they let you join," Maki said.

"W-what!? Nuh-uh!" Nico said flustered. Nozomi softly smiled to herself as she let a single tear roll down her face.

Finally...I found what I was looking for...

Authors Notes

I finally finished! With 5,332 words! Such a long chapter, but I hope you liked it! We finally got Nozomi on their team! Btw new update on their elements/abilities/powers.

Nozomi- Ability/Power: Able to tell the future and Hypnotism

Nico- Element: Darkness

Omar- Ability/Power: Can make himself grow super big and strong if he injects a special serum inside of him. (Imagine Mosquito from Soul Eater)

Mysterious Guy- Element: Ice (Also sorry I wasn't able to introduce him, I just felt like the chapter would be longer if I introduced him. He will be mentioned in the next chapter though)

But anyways there you have it I hope you like it so far, and thank you for all of your support! Will anyways that's as much as I'm going to say so I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
